1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, such as printers, facsimile machines, and copiers, and more particularly to image forming apparatus configured to output a sheet containing an image formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image forming apparatus, e.g., the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-208770, comprises a sheet output mechanism configured to turn a sheet while outputting the sheet, such that the sheet's printed surface may face up or down.
The known image forming apparatus includes a sheet output path disposed inside an apparatus body. The sheet output path is shaped in a loop curved at a predetermined curvature. A sheet is turned upside down in the sheet output path and output from the image forming apparatus. In the known image forming apparatus, the loop-shaped sheet output path needs to be disposed inside the apparatus body and a drive mechanism needs to be provided to turn a sheet upside down, which result in the increase in the size and costs of the apparatus.
The sheet output mechanism of the known image forming apparatus can not be utilized in small printers, e.g., the wall mountable printers described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-302325, which are designed for space saving. Thus, small printers can not perform sheet turning while outputting a printed sheet.